


Happy New Year's Baby - Midnight Kiss

by Courtneyshortney82



Series: Happy New Year's Baby [2]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: BHF2019, Breathplay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Midnight Kiss, New Year's Eve, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtneyshortney82/pseuds/Courtneyshortney82
Summary: Beth and Daryl are definitely not making it to Maggie's party...
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Series: Happy New Year's Baby [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582690
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35
Collections: Bethyl Holidays Fest





	Happy New Year's Baby - Midnight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wallflow3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflow3r/gifts).



> Thanks as always to my beta SquishyCool. You are the best, and this doesn't happen without you. I also want to thank gutsforgarters and Wallflow3r for their encouragement and inspiration.

**Midnight Kiss**

Daryl was still rock hard. Watching Beth completely come apart under his mouth had been enough for him, but now she's got her back pressed against his chest and her perfect little ass is pressing his hard cock between the cleft of her ass and his stomach. Daryl wanted to give her a chance to catch her breath, unsure of how she would react.

How the fuck did Jimmy never want to bury his face between her thighs and stay there until she begged him to stop? Skinny fucker had no idea what he was missing. 

He stared down at her, still amazed that she was here with him. Her head was using his left arm as a pillow, allowing his left hand to trace her neck and jaw. His right hand was trailing featherlight patterns all over her body. He was ready to go, but not until she was. 

She had turned the TV on to watch the ball drop in Times Square and according to the clock, they were only fifteen minutes away from midnight. Daryl didn’t care about a ball dropping in a city he’d never been to, the only thing he cared about was feeling her around him again and hearing those sinful noises come out of her mouth.

He buried his face into her neck and left soft kisses there, causing her to press into him more. The kisses gradually became more intense until he was sinking his teeth into the exposed flesh where her neck met her shoulder. A small gasp fell from her mouth and she pressed her head farther into his arm, allowing him more access. He quickly released her skin and lovingly soothed the sensitive area with his tongue.

He moved the arm that was around her waist up to massage her breasts, paying equal attention to both. “Daryl,” she gasped, increasing the pressure of her hips against his.

Daryl growled into her ear, “Girl...” He pinched a nipple between his calloused fingers and rolled it around. His hand moved from her small breast, leaving her gasping as he trailed it down her right leg and pulled it over his own. Her body opened up to his questing fingers. Quickly finding his destination, he lightly ran a finger around her opening, feeling the rush of moisture from his touch. “How’re you still so wet fer me?”

Beth didn’t answer, just thrust her ass into him and rolled her hips, trying to get his finger to sink deeper into her achingly empty cunt. Daryl reached next to his pillow and grabbed the condom that he had thankfully stuck there. He ripped the foil open with his teeth and rolled it down his length, then he let out a long breath and lined himself up with her dripping cunt. He sunk into her fully in one smooth thrust. The angle hit her walls just right and caused her to cry out.

His fingers were back on her clit and she was rhythmically clenching around him. His left hand was gently closing around her throat and pulling her head back slowly. “I wanna try somethin’ with you. Trust me?” He tightened the hand on her throat slightly, silently conveying his request.

She looked up at him with wide blue eyes. He’d been worried that he’d see fear reflected back at him, but all the cornflower blues showed him was trust as she nodded her head. “Yes,” she softly whispered.

Daryl couldn’t help but be amazed at the fire in his girl. She might be tiny, but she was made of steel. He placed a hard kiss to her perfect pink lips, still swollen from the assault his mouth had inflicted on her earlier. Daryl wanted to see her unraveled, completely letting go. All the hurt and worries that always seemed to be with her, he wanted to watch those fall away as pure ecstasy took over her body.

With a loss they both feel, Daryl pulls himself out of her, wanting to let this build for her, wanting her to feel every jolt of pleasure he was hoping to give her.

“If you feel faint, or scared, or I hurt you, lemme know. I don’t care if you gotta kick or punch me, make me stop,” he told her with all seriousness. Her blonde head nodded against his chest and she pressed a light kiss to his waiting mouth.

“I trust you, Daryl.” She held him with her eyes and if he hadn’t already been falling for this girl, he definitely was now.

His cock was twitching against her ass where it was pressed tightly between their bodies, obviously upset to have been taken from the place it had been trying to be all evening. Ignoring the wants of his own body, Daryl increased the pressure on the sides of her neck, feeling her breath become more labored and her chest rising faster as she tried to take in oxygen. His fingers never stopped moving on her clit and his lips never stopped brushing lightly across her shoulder. He was counting down from five in his head, carefully gauging her reaction.

Her body tightened against his and he moved his lips to her ear as he relaxed his grip. “Breathe, baby.”

Beth pulled in a gulping breath as a gush of wetness coated the fingers that were slowly starting to move inside her. She released a moan that had Daryl’s dick getting harder - if that was even possible. Her head languidly turned to him, her pupils blown wide with lust, her beautiful face flushed and a sheen of sweat glistening on her brow. She wet her lips and whispered, “More.”

Daryl smiled down at his girl and kissed her hard, pulling away to let her take in a few deep breaths before pulling her back against him and tightening his hand on the sides of her neck again. Beth was so wet that his two fingers were easily sliding inside of her tight channel and slipping up to run careless circles on her clit. He counted down from ten this time before loosening his grip. She gave a harsh sob as she drew in a deep breath and reached back to grip his hip and nestle her head into his chest, panting hard and catching her breath.

Something on TV caught his attention while he waited for her to regain her faculties: Ryan Seacrest was counting down to the New Year, starting at 20. A small smile crossed Daryl’s face and he knew how he wanted to ring in this new year.

He moved his hand to guide his cock back inside her and thrust as deeply as he could. “You liked that, didn’t ya?” He growled to the woman moaning helplessly beside him. She wasn’t able to answer, but her cunt clenched tightly around him. “I want you to come, Beth.”

_ “10!” _

Daryl’s thrusts become sharper as he forces her to take every inch of him.

_ “7!” _

The hand that had been around her throat pinches a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, eliciting a breathless squeal of pleasure.

_ “5!” _

He takes her earlobe between his teeth. “ _ Come _ , Beth,” he orders.

_ “3!” _

He lifts his hand from her clit and raises it and with four fingers, delivers a small stinging slap to her sensitive swollen nub.

_ “1!” _

He lowers his chin just in time to catch her mouth with his, swallowing the scream that erupts from her like lava. Her cunt spasms almost painfully around his cock. Her orgasm is coming in waves and it only takes a dozen more thrusts to send him off that cliff with her, his cock pulsing and his shuddering breath matching hers.

Beth collapsed against him, practically boneless. He winced as he pulled out of her, marveling at the small gush of wetness that followed him. Daryl rolled her to her back and made sure that she was okay. She gave him a lazy smile and a contented sigh.

“Happy New Year,” he murmured, smiling at her while gently rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

She raised up slightly to place a small kiss on his lips, “Happy New Year’s, baby.” She started to move closer to him and made a face. “Between the champagne and… me,” she said with a blush. “We’ve made a big fucking mess outta your bed!”

Daryl laughed. “Yeah, I’ll get the clean sheets.” He stood up from the bed and removed the condom, knotting it and throwing it into the trash can. He turned when he heard a startled little yelp come from the other side of the bed. Beth had tried to stand up, but her legs had given out on her.

“I think you broke me, Daryl Dixon!” Her face was bright red, but her eyes showed nothing except happiness.

“Yeah, keep yer sexy ass where it’s at an’ I’ll get the bed changed,” he called over his shoulder, smirking.

Beth sat on the floor finishing the bottle of champagne while Daryl remade the bed. Then he quickly walked over to pick her up and unceremoniously drop her down onto it.

They both settled under the clean sheets and turned off the TV. Sleep was starting to come for both of them.

“Ya know what they say, Daryl: whatever you’re doing at midnight on New Year’s is how you’ll spend the rest of your year.” She gave him a wide smile and settled down, laying her head on his chest.

Daryl had never heard that before, but he was really hoping it was true.

**Resolutions tomorrow...**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment if you can, it makes this writing thing so much fun!  
> SquishyCool wrote an amazing Midnight Kiss fic as well, give it a read! [When The Clock Strikes 12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999715)


End file.
